


Maybe There'll Be Happy Endings Come Springtime

by waterlilyvioletfog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A Dream of Spring, After ADOS, Drabbles, Fluffy, Post ADOS, Starklings, hopeful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyvioletfog/pseuds/waterlilyvioletfog
Summary: My happy endings- not necessarily the ones I think will happen, but the ones I WANT to happen.





	1. Grain Stores

The three of them had been pouring over the grain reports for hours when finally Sansa sat back and sighed. "I have read enough of grain stores even within the past ten minutes to last my entire life."

“If we don’t get these numbers down right to the last bushel,” Jon responded, also exhausted, “That might be a very short life indeed.” She let out a groan and buried her head in her arms. 

“Good,” she said, “Life is a foolish venture and I’ve no idea why we strive so hard to protect it.” Jon mustered up a smile. He remembered that Sansa had hated sums even as a child. Poor thing. 

“Very well, sister. I suppose this can wait until the morning. Come, Arya. Let’s shuffle Her Ladyship off to bed.” He stood up from his seat and came around to lift her up under the arms.

“To Hell with you, Jon! To Hell with the both of you!” Arya laughed at her sister’s consternation. “I’m a woman grown, Jon, you need not manhandle me in this way!” She pouted. Her head was lolling forward as she begrudgingly let him bear her weight. The shadows beneath her eyes were deep. 

“Aye, it’s true, you’re six and ten now, and yet you pout like a child and slump like a guard at the end of a long, long day. Suffer the indignity, sister.” Arya took up a position under Sansa’s left arm and they began the walk from their father’s old solar to Sansa’s chambers. 

When they reached Sansa’s bedchamber, Arya and Jon unceremoniously tossed their sister into her bed, throwing a few furs over her face. “Good night!” Arya called as they cackled wickedly, already walking away. Sansa mumbled a curse at them from under the covers and then curled up like a direwolf amidst the furs. Soon, her bed was nothing but a fist of furs and a splash of red hair. Delicate-sounding snores arose within minutes. 

Jon chuckled. “Hard to believe Lord Umber’s terrified of her.” 

“Bronze Yohn fears her? How, I know not.” 

“That was a good line.” 

“Aye, I’ll add it to the list.” Arya had gotten rid of her other list a long time ago. 

“Good night, Arya.” 

“Until the morning, brother.” 


	2. Hill of the Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casterly Rock

"Forgive me, Ser," Joy said haltingly, sure she had misheard, "Did you say you want  _me_ to be Lady?" 

"So I did." 

Joy stared up at him. "Is this some sort of jest- is this a test of my loyalty to the Rock? If so, it is in poor taste." 

Ser Jaime crooked a smile. "I assure you, Joy, I am in earnest. I would not joke about this. I am giving you the Rock." 

He pulled out some parchment and a quill, writing slowly with his left hand. 

“There,” her cousin said, “You are Joy Hill of House Lannister, Lady of the Rock and Warden of the West.” He handed the paper to her. Joy took it. She felt a little dazed. Ser Jaime's writing was worse than any of her younger cousins', but it was there, written and signed, sealed with the signet of House Lannister. 

She understood well enough why it could not be him- her cousin was lucky he was even allowed to live but truly. This was  _absurd_. She was a girl, a bastard girl- the bastard daughter of the last lord's youngest brother. Lord Twyin had dreamed of making House Lannister mighty and strong- and now his title would go to her. He was doubtless turning in his crypt even now. 

“What will you do now, cousin?” Joy asked him. Ser Jaime smiled. 

“The woman I love has an island to rule in the East- I think I shall go and help her beat the pirates of the Narrow Sea. If she'll have me.” Joy had heard about that- the warrior woman with blue eyes. 

She’d heard that Brienne of Tarth was an ugly woman but then, Jaime had had three children with his twin sister. Mayhaps that changed one’s view of women in general. What did Joy know of the mysteries of love? She was three and ten, just barely flowered. 

"Lady Brienne?" 

"Yes." 

"I heard that she's a great warrior." 

"Indeed she is. I don't think she could've bested me in a fair fight while I still had my sword hand, but she would've lasted longer than any other man." 

"She sounds remarkable. I wish you joy." 

"My thanks, little Joy."

“Should I marry a Lannister?” Joy asked him. She’d been wondering. It might make her claim stronger. He shrugged.

“Do as you like, child. Marry a stableboy for all I care. All I ask is that you rule justly and well and that you ensure your children do not engage in incestuous activities. In truth, it might be best that you do- some Lannisport Lannister might do. But truly-” he was quick to reiterate when he saw her expression change, “marry for love, if you can. Your aunts and advisors may try and pressure you one way or another, but I want you to marry for love.” 

“You do? Why?” 

He sighed, and Joy was reminded that her cousin was approaching forty namedays. “Because love is precious and because you deserve it. We all deserve it.” 

With that, Ser Jaime ruffled her curls and went East to his lady love, leaving her to rule the Rock. 


End file.
